


Yours.

by sourytears



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Jiyong and Phoebe share something more than their taste for the artistic medium; she being a model and he a musical phenomenon. They were something physical, during the nights under the sheets, keeping it a secret. Making love without falling in love, no strings attached, their bodies not their hearts.You get yours, and I get mine.inspired by Get Mine, Get Yours by Christina Aguilera.





	Yours.

Saturday night, Jiyong was at the after party of some famous designer's event, complying with his agenda, he'd just perform his new song and he was strongly considering to leave. The though falls apart as soon as he watches the blonde model which caught his eye during the show, although somehow now she was brunette, if that was possible.

Phoebe was her name, he knew because she was dating one of his old business associate, Joshua.

Phoebe was a nineteen years old model, image of enormous high couture companies, her career rising. Phoebe is young, brilliant, talented, and lovely. In contrast Joshua, her boyfriend, a twenty four years old young businessman, conceited and narcissist, only attended those events to show her off, a perfect idiot in Jiyong's opinion.

That fact didn't stop him to get closer to her that night.

After hours chatting, Jiyong thinks Phoebe is sublime.

— I could swear you were blonde.

His sarcastic tone getting her to roll her eyes with annoyance, concentrating her gaze in her drink.

— Dyed after show.

— You look beautiful. — He comments causing the brunette's laugh. — can I ask,

 ¿Why are you dating someone as Joshua?

The younger shrugs her shoulders.

— It is good for my career.

A satisfied expression on his face.

— ¿Would you like to get away from here?

What happens that nights it is inevitable for both of them. They end up on Jiyong's apartment, doing it over the livingroom's floor, until its five o'clock in the morning and Phoebe has to come back to her hotel.

Both of them agree on keeping it casual, something physical only, no strings attached.

The next time they met in public is at an event like the first time. Phoebe has modeled that night, looking dazzling.

Jiyong found himself anxious waiting for Phoebe to appear in the room.

And she does, but not the way he expected it to be, enters accompanied by her boyfriend, he takes her waist possessively when greeting the fellow guests.

Jiyong knows that he shouldn't be jealous, nevertheless he does, because she is his. Not his property, but is his, because she wanted it that way, gave herself to him, and the angsty look she gave him that night, did nothing but proved it.

Later that night they runaway to the nearest hotel, and Phoebe makes sure to show off Jiyong the way she felt.

She feel his.

This way the excellent casual sex nights become not so casual encounters, outings everytime their jobs allowed them, each other apartment visits, plus petting hours that could have seemed unnecessary, but didn’t feel that way.

Soon Jiyong can't get enough, he wanted more from her, he _needed_ more.

It is Friday when he pick Phoebe up after a photoshoot. Leaning in the dressing room's door frame, watches her removing the uncomfortable heels judging by her expression.

— ¿Long day? — question after a time of observing.

Smiles after the younger's scarred reaction, she goes back to do her thing when notices his presence.

— ¿You know? Sometimes I would like to quit, — says casually, fighting to lower the closing of the tight dress. — ¿Would you mind helping me out? — gesticulates.

Securing the door behind him, he comes up behind her back moving her hair aside to facilitate the work with the closure.

— But I can't do it, — she continues. — always has been my dream to become a high couture model, I've worked so hard that quitting now would mean throwing six years to the garbage and I just can't, — Jiyong gets rid of the closure to help the brunette get out of the dress by dropping it on the floor. — So I keep on taking myself to the limit, probing myself constantly, and ¿Why? If at the end of the day I will come back home alone. — She turns facing him. — it's different now that I have you Jiyong, don't misunderstand me, I know what we agreed on and I'm fine with it. I just want to thank you for being there.

Tuesday night, Jiyong lays in his livingroom's sofa with one of his precious sharpeis, pet the beige fur while watches tv.

A knock on the door forces him to stop what he does.

When he opens the door, there she is.

No words needed, Jiyong moves aside letting her in before closing de door.

When one of the two needed it, the other should always be ready, then they would keep clandestine encounters under the sheets.

That night he slowly reclines her on his bed, takes the time to appreciate every gesture, every expression on her face when he takes everything from her, he brings his hands to her waist wanting to feel her closer, his skin burning on the opposite, moving his hips to the limit.

As he lies down beside her he still feels chills running down his spine.

Close his eyes forcing himself to believe the false premise of _ours is something physical._

She allows herself to lie on his chest hugging him by the waist.

_We make love without falling in love._

Jiyong was well aware that it was not that way, at least not for him.

That morning in his bed, Jiyong observes Phoebe sleep peacefully in his arms and feels he can't hide it anymore, although he has been sending quite obvious signals, Phoebe ignores the fact of him being in love with her.

 

When he sees Phoebe opening her eyes, he makes sure that the first thing she hears that morning is the words that generate so much weight to him:

\- I love you.

Scans her face expectantly.

\- _I'm getting married_.

The answer he gets in return resonates in his head.

Phoebe leaves, leaving something more than a broken heart.

She doesn't say a word when she leaves.

It's not necessary, he knew it would be this way.

Maybe she did not have enough courage, or she just did not love him enough.

\- _I love you Jiyong, but I can't do it_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, please correct me if you find something wrong :)


End file.
